Shadow Fall Rememberance
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: I just got Shadow fall and was inspired to write this one shot story about Echo and her saying goodbye to Lucas hope you like it* I do not own killzone or any of the properties associated with killzone*


**Killzone Shadow fall**

**In rememberance**

_News transmission from Vektan News Service_

_-VSA secrets come out after assassination-_

_It has only been a few weeks since the assassination of Commander Sinclair of the VSA. However what should be a somber time for the VSA has turned into a public relations nightmare and has caused many to question the need for the VSA and the so called shadow marshals. News about illegal incursions into New Helgan, bio-weapons, and other events have caused many in the Vektan government council to question the need for the special forces agency tasked with the protection of Vekta after the survivors of the Helgan terracide was given safe harbor on vekta. Many are particularly interested in the work of a Dr Massar, a biologist, who specializes in the field of viruses and bio-chemical agents, also of particular interest is the missions, and death of one shadow marshal, Lucas Kellan, who is believed to have stopped Massar from releasing the new bio weapon on vekta. It is also believed through documents leaked out by anonymous sources that Commander Sinclair killed marshal Kellan on Helgas before the bio weapon could have been destroyed, the location of the weapon is still unknown and high ranking officers of the VSA are expected to report to the government council building in New Vekta City for hearings. The New Helgan government had no comment pending the results of the hearing which is expected to take several weeks. Up next, the shadow marshal Lucas Kellan, who was he, how did he die, and what part did he play in the actions of commander Sinclair, and what is his relationship with this fallen hero of Vekta._

**Military Graveyard**

**outskirts of New Vekta City**

The Helgan special agent known only as Echo used the cloak to go through the graveyard, as the rain came down lightly around her. As she made her way to the back of the graveyard she looked around and noticed a lot of new graves in the graveyard and wondered how many new graves were created because of Stahl, of Massar, and how many were stopped because of her and because of Kellan. As she came to a new grave and looked down at the tombstone she looked at the name inscribed on it.

_Lucas Kellan_

_Shadow Marshal_

_died on Helgas_

As echo looked down on the grave of her enemy and her friend she remember the man she had come to respect. She then looked around and made sure she was alone and not in view of any of the security cameras. Then she deactivated the cloak, as the magnetic cloak deactivated and she could see herself, she reached into her pocket beneath the cloaking screen and pulled out some flowers. She then knelt down and placed them on the grave of the man who has resembled her enemy but soon became her friend. As she stood up, the steady rain which had been going on since she entered the graveyard began to pick up and as it did she removed the clocking screen from her head and began to speak.

"Hello Lucas, I have news for you. Sinclair is dead and the weapon, the weapon we both feared is destroyed. After I killed Sinclair I broke into the VSA headquarters and deleted Dr Massar's notes as well as the genome sequence for the virus. The weapon will not be used again. I also make this promise no matter how I have to do it I will keep the peace, even if I have to go against my mother, and my people. I will maintain the peace you died for. Too many have died for the peace, and all you have to do is look around you at the new graves to see why this peace is so important. While I do not think it will last, I will do everything in my power to see it last as long as it does. In the end I know we will meet again. As they say on Helgas, until we meet on the great battlefield, I will keep a round in the chamber in your memory, and should I fall I hope to meet you there to continue the fight. Goodbye my friend."

As the Helgan agent known as Echo stood up she looked down and the cloak on her suit had recharged, as she put the cloaking hood back over her head she activated it and shimmered from sight. As the agent began the journey back to New Helgan, she looked back at the grave of her friend, looked down, and vaulted over the low wall that encircled the cemetery, as she landed the rain began to let up and as the cemetery was lost from her sight, the rain quit, and Echo began to make good on her promise to maintain the peace as long as she can until she sees her friend once again.


End file.
